1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separating device for a fluid in turbocompressors. More preferably the invention relates to a radial compressor with a separating device to clean a flow of process gas of particles and droplets so that a supply of said flow can be used as clean gas.
2. Prior Art
The extraction of clean gas from a compressed process gas is known from the prior art, especially when it concerns gases in the field of the oil and gas industry. The process gas comprises contaminants such as particles and liquids. These contaminants are removed from the process gas via maintenance-intensive filters before the treated process gas is supplied for further use (e.g. as sealing gas for dry gas seals or as cooling gas).